beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evan Asagi
Evan Asagi is a formidable blader, he is known as The Divine Blader, and battles with the powerful, balance-type, bey, Gold Emperium 0 Change, which later upgraded to Gold Emperium 0Slash Arrow and didn't like the arrow tip so now battles with Gold Emperium 0Slash Change. As of now, it is unknown how, and why, he received Elite Emperium. He is the main protagonist of Beyblade Lego Power Strike and he uses divine power which seems to now cause him to be more rude and Emperium to be more powerful. This now gives Emperium a chance to take over Evan's body. After his battle with Jek Corimi, Evan was invited into the Strike 4, now he is part of the top fifth bladers in the world. Appearance Evan is a tall, handsome, fair skinned man with short golden brown hair and brown eyes. His attire consists of an emerald sweatshirt with gold borders on the sleeves and a black symbol, a black coat, a gold belt with light green studs and buckle with an emerald-green border, indigo scythe-shaped earrings, and blue jeans with a pair of brown shoes. When he uses the dark power, the sclera of his eyes turns black, his voice becomes a little distorted, and his aura also changes from a golden color to a dark black. Personality During his time in the Wonder League, Evan appeared introvert and kept to himself. He is shown to be calm and rude at the same time, and seems to possess an evil presence radiating from him and his Bey, Crest Emperium. Due to his connection to his Bey, Evan has a thirst for conflict and destruction, as he watched the battles during the league to see who would be a worthy opponent, even as he destroyed Saul's Beyblade, Emperor Slicor, and broke Kris Deonie's phone as Evan noticed the suspicious things Kris was doing. He also likes to toy with his opponents, as he taunted Allan and promised he'll crush his Beyblade. Biography Background Strike Generations The Movie Beyblades *Gold Emperium 0 Change: Evan's primary bey in Strike for episodes 01 - 13. *Gold Emperium 0Slash Arrow & Gold Emperium 0Slash Change: Evan's new primary bey(s) after adding the Slash disc frame on the bey and rotating between the Change tip and Arrow tip. *Elite Emperium Sword Crash Blast: *Crest Emperium 3'Cycle Divine: Evan's primary bey in X, before it was destroyed. *Wrath Emperium 3'Equal Energy+: Evan's primary bey in Crown. *Royal Emperium 3'Crown Cape: Evan's primary bey in Dragon *Blasted Emperium 11Left Respin: Evan's primary bey in Darkness before it was destroyed. *Darkness Emperium Strike-23 RingReblast: Evan's primary bey in Darkness after Blasted Emperium broke. *Star Emperium 23'Blade Respin': *Ninja Emperium 34'Katana Reblade: Evan's bey in Generations. *Force Emperium 57Track Laser: *Worrier Emperium Tank Slash Corpse: *Cho-Z Emperium 0D Change: Evan's primary bey in Strike Turbo after it fused with Achllies. *Ice Dragon Emperium Rock Wall Diamond: *Divine Emperium 0' Energy: *Ultra Emperium 0' Energy: *Light Emperium 0'Ultra Energy: *Grand Emperium 4'Blade Curcuit: Evan's primary bey in Hyper Steel; it is showcased in the most safe place in BeyLego Museum. Special Moves Others Evan Asagi/Special Moves: Not introduced yet, or used in all/most of the series. Strike Evan Asagi/Special Moves/Strike: Moves used in Beyblade Lego Power Strike only. Battles Anime Appearances Beyblade Lego Power Strike *''Episode 01 - The Gold Emperor Rises!'' *''Episode 02 - Let Loose, Slayer Downside!!'' *''Episode 03 - Showdown! Evan vs. Danny!!'' *''Episode 04 - Back Down Shields! Claydol Requiem!!'' *''Episode 05 - Epic Clash! Evan vs. Clay!!'' *''Episode 06 - Hollywood Superstar! Lance!'' *''Episode 07 - The True Power of a True Eaglier!!'' *''Episode 08 - Awestriker the Awesome!!'' *''Episode 09 - The Epic Blader! Suymie Acen!!'' *''Episode 10 - Champion! Jek Corimi!!'' *''Episode 11 - Allan vs. Jek!!'' *''Episode 12 - Champion Challenge! Jek vs. Suymie!!'' *''Episode 13 - One-hit Wonder! Lance vs. Suymie!!'' *''Episode 14 - The Power of Plazma!'' *''Episode 15 - The Legendary Krozma! Kai vs. Paul!!'' *''Episode 16 - Evan's Divine Power! Smarts versus Skills!'' *''Episode 17 - Finale! Champion Power vs. Divine Power!!'' *''Episode 18 - Evan's Trial! Phoenix's Firestorm!!'' *''Episode 19 - Powerful Rebirth! Power Hearintode!!'' *''Episode 20 - The Night Guardian! Dark Crueliest!!'' Quotes * Hi, Emily. * Hold your launcher like this. * Cya 'round, pumpkin. * Hey, mom. * Crest Break! * Noice battle, mommy, cya later. * Hey, I know you're there. * Danny, eh? Heard of Mrs. Asagi or Emily Krystle of BeyLego City? * Prove yourself! * Crest Launch! * Allan!! I've missed ya buddy! * Don't you dare say the name 'Suymie Acen'!! * Jek? Stop hiding! * Xander! Wait up! * Xcalibur? This'll be fun! * Suymie! Wait up bud! * Is he okay? * Hyper Crest Break! Unleash! * I am the best! Emperium, Divine Strike!! * Can't be late this time! Gallery To see a whole gallery of images, see Evan Asagi/Gallery Relationships Chase Asagi Chase is Evan's little brother, he is always there with Evan, Evan helps with a lot of stuff. Chase is clumsy and rather annoying. Evan puts up with it and always cares. Honey Asagi She is Evan's teacher, supporter, and mom. Brent Asagi Brent is Evan's ex-father. It is unknown why Honey Asagi broke-up with him and if Evan is still in contact with him. Gabby Asagi Gabby is Evan's sister in the anime. Star Asagi Star is Evan's brother in the anime. Allan Kurogami Allan is Evan's closest friend. Jek Corimi Jek is Evan's second closest friend. Lance Lance is Evan's top supporter. Morrow Underworlde Morrow is Evan's third closest friend. Emily Krystle Emily is Evan's current girlfriend. Ginger McGregor Ginger is a fangirl of Evan and wants to marry him. This is why she's envies Emily. Erica McGregor Erica is another fangirl of Evan and also wants to marry him. This is why she envies her sister, Ginger, and Emily. Trivia References Category:Beybladers Category:Beyblade Lego Power Strike Category:Male Characters Category:Beyblade Lego Power Strike Characters Category:Beyblade Lego Power Category:Asagi Family